Held Tongue
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Austria noticed how different she had became since they had gotten married or may be even before then; he just knew that she was different now.


Roderich's arms wrapped around his new wife, and he fell her give in to him in a way that he'd never known; she surrendured her whole past behind a womanly mask.

He held on to her and pondered this sudden weakness though he had no clear anymore if she was the girl that had always wanted to be tough and believed herself to be like the other nations.

Still the thoughts began to plague him after that moment over whether she'd just changed from her past self or if she was playing pretend either then or now.

Roderich watched the way that her brown hair fell neatly for once, and the way that the dress fit just right around her frame, emphasizing the pure, feminine beauty in her appearance yet he couldn't help but wonder even as she stood before him in her wedding dress, what happened to her?

Could she be the little girl that was generally assumed to be male that hung out with Prussia fought wars by his side, and even kissed him in the aftermath of a bloody battle scene?

She seemed to appear to be a delicate flower for once, and it gave him the urge to protect her such as Prussia would have and the urge to compose masterpieces just for her beautiful soul and body reflected in an almost delicate petal like way.

It seemed with the political responsibilities of their marriage that there wasn't enough time in the world though when he managed to finally be able to, he saw her drifting off not with sleep but rather a sort of longing.

He thought back to her youth, and he saw her that day; the young girl who fought bravely and wasn't afraid to share a kiss with a man that she may never be able to have again in any real way.

Roderich wouldn't see that self of hers again for a while as he saw her react womanly to most situations, and she easily became a good parent for Feliciano to have now that he lacked any real one after his last guardian's death.

He would see her again though when they had to fight Prussia; it seemed odd to see how strong and fearless she became on the battlefield especially against her last love, and there Austria wondered about them.

They were a couple by paper, but never did he kiss, never did she act as a wife to him until he saw her fight for him like a man, and he realized that in some bizarre way that was her, his Hungary now, behaving as his wife and protector.

That night, he held her in his arms and really kissed her for the first time in their lives.

She returned it though when she claimed control of the kiss, she backed down back to her submissive stance therefore proving that she was wiping out her internal fire to be with him as an actual wife not in an attempt to fulfill a man's role in a woman's life.

He had no idea what to say to her or to that, so his lips remained sealed which he'd regret much later once their marriage was dissolved, and she left from the forced obligation to do so.

She would live independently for the first time in a long while may be there she wouldn't feel the need to isolate her fire and snuff out it's flames.

Roderich did not see when her fire returned or when she moved on; he only had a chance to spot the aftermath of such a thing.

She was gorgeous in her stronger than supposed to be way; she shown as an example of a fine woman would startled him and captivated him along with his breath yet he knew once he saw Prussia that the other nation that would become an ex-nation soon enough was more of a man to speak his mind and it's ways to a woman such as her and to bring back her desirable flame.

He didn't doubt their love when others questioned it as he saw that Prussia had fulfilled her other half and had done so extraordinarily well.

Roderich wished that he'd been able to brighten her flame in their marriage or be the husband that he should have made time to be for her.

Thoughts weren't enough when you couldn't speak or act as Austria had found out, and the ache still spread through of his aching heart that he refused to let people see as they also had the power to scar him more than he could ever take now.

'I love you,' was written down by a neat hand and gorgeous script, but it would never reach his chosen audience as he couldn't bear to see true love crash and burn; his tongue held yet again now though for a stronger reason.


End file.
